the_dark_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Ophelia Dawnreaver
"Time and space are delicate things, time is useless when one is cursed into seeing all possibilities. Fear is unavoidable but the sheer will to continue improving makes one proud existence." - Ophelia Dawnreaver Ophelia Dawnreaver is the youngest daughter of the Dawnreaver family and the younger sister of Mael (Al'thaes) Dawnreaver as well as Mael's twin sister Ine'thaes Dawnreaver. Ever since young Ophelia was the prime example of a secretive and silent heroine, often keeping to herself avoiding showing others her true goals and always caring about others including her family and few friends. Many see Ophelia as a shy individual who doesn't seen very keen to social interactions but in truth she is a very humble woman for an elf despite the pride of her people. Trained by her older brother Mael and later on Archmage Sola'thael Summersong within the Kirin Tor, Ophelia was able to become quite a powerful agent of the Kirin Tor. She was often sent to investigate large magical problems using her curse/gift to divine the most unwanted crimes against Kirin Tor Magic Laws. Often placed in dangerous situations she has never faltered or lost hope for a better day, keeping a positive performance throughout dark times. Shortly after her return from Argus, Ophelia abandoned her position as Special Senior Agent of the Kirin Tor to become a lonely scholar using her abilities to herself and her allies only. She often travels to study magical grounds and find artifacts offering aid to those in need. Mael's naive kindness befell Ophelia making her at times far too kind to those who don't deserve and abuse her powers. Biography Early Exploits (-672 to -572 Prior to the First War) Born from a different mother due to her father's careless behavior as a noble, Ophelia wasn't very cared for. Ophelia's mother died at a young age due to sickness and left young Ophelia at the hands of Mael Dawnreaver, her older brother. Despite all the difficulties in her life, Ophelia was always a kind soul, often resting alongside Mael in the gardens playing with the flowers and animals. Ophelia became in love with alchemy, herbs and books. She would often read and study on her free time aside from dancing, drawing and singing alongside her younger brother who often taught everything to her. She was fragile as a child and often had visions due to her cursed eyes, giving her visions of the past and future, the dead and the living, the different planes of existence and worlds beyond the stars. These visions were always far too much for young Ophelia giving her a weak state of mind and vulnerable to manipulation by others which forced Mael to remove Ophelia from society and train her alone. For one hundred years he taught her everything she needed to know about arcane, teaching her some self control over her mystic eyes setting her on the mystic path of the Elven Sage. Ophelia grew to become quite a potent spellcaster, an absolute master of divination using her curse as a gift and becoming quite well known among her people, which brought worry to her older brother. Ophelia often study on her own: chronomancy without trying anything too foolish that would attract the attention of the mighty bronze dragonflight, the stars which her divination spells brought her quite exquisite reports and alchemy due to her love for nature, often basing her spells with small illusions to give a nature like appearance. The Forgotten Seers (-530 to -402 prior to the First War) Many years later during a casual walk with her older brother, Ophelia and Mael were attacked by a group of Quel'dorei wearing dark robes and black cowls. Their leader San'dophal Dar Shadowbreeze, upon hearing of the curse Ophelia held decided to use her as a tool to become a powerful influence within Quel'thalas and expanding his own knowledge. The robed attackers subdued Mael as he was of no interest to them, holding him against the tree with magical bindings that tightly squeezing him against the hard bark of the Eversong forests, forcing him to watch as they attacked Ophelia. Despite her showing resistance it was to no use as they knocked her down and teleported away with the woman. Mael infuriated continued searching for his beloved sister for many years as the Forgotten Seers used his sisters to peer into different planes of existence and expanded their knowledge beyond your average spellcaster. They often resorted to torturing methods and forcing Ophelia into seeing these horrific visions of possible futures, past, demons and other dark beings. For 128 years Mael looked for his sister, his brave soul never giving up for this lost hope that she was still alive. With the aid of a tracker by the name of Sul'anny Sunspeaker, Mael was able to track down the hiding place of The Forgotten Seers, where he stumbled upon a broken Ophelia. She was being used in some sort of far seeing ritual, her body broken and defiled as her body levitated in the air with magic flowing out of her mouth, her eyes turning white as she gazed into the visions sharing them with the foul members of the order. Mael was quick to act, charging at the large group without a care for his life striking as many as he could. Upon realizing that fighting all of them alone would result in nothing but both his and Ophelia's demise, Mael launched at dagger at the leader's head interrupting his spell and ending his life. The interruption of the spell created a magical backlash as the energies flowed out of Ophelia's body slaughtering everyone in the room aside from Mael, his companion Sul'anny was quick to act, casting a barrier around him resulting in her own demise as well. Ophelia was taken home by a grieving Mael, whom with a heavy heart sent Ophelia to the Kirin Tor where she continued her studies under the protection of the Magi of Dalaran. Upon arrival she was quickly welcomed into the town and began her training as soon as possible. The War of Three Hammers Fire burned her surroundings, a war between a mighty three clans of a mighty race. Ophelia gazed upon a bloody battlefield as the Wildhammer, Bronzebeard and Dark Iron slaughtered each other. Ophelia's heart began beating rapidly, sweat dripping down her forehead as her body shook rapidly as if she stood in the bitter cold of Northrend. As the Wildhammer and Bronzebeard dwarves pushed forward against the Dark Iron, a larg explosion occurred, the land all around Ophelia burnt into ash as Ragnaros emerged from the mountain with a loud roar that broke Ophelia's mind. Ophelia wakes up from her nightmare, a vision as the next day she was called by the Officers of the Kirin Tor. They sent her to write reports on the battle that was ongoing at the moment and ushered her to leave as soon as possible as the battle had already began. Ophelia with fear, teleported to the location that came to be known as the Burning Steppes. Ophelia's heart broke as the same image in her dreams came to be, she watched and prepared herself for what was to come. The explosion was bright and left her with several burning marks, much unlike her dream where she was unharmed, she gazed at the aftermath of the battle spotting a young dwarf mage wounded gravely. Ophelia was quick to teleport near the dwarf taking him to safety, using her healing potions to prevent the poor dwarf from dying. As dusk came about upon the fiery sky of what came to be known as the Burning Steppes, Ophelia teleported herself and the young dwarf to Dalaran where he thanked her for saving his life. The dwarf introduced himself as Angis Stormseeker, a mage of the Bronzebeard, he then gladly became her student and great companion. The Second War As the fires of the Second War died down, the Alliance took aggressive steps to contain the orcish threat. A number of large internment camps, meant to house the captive orcs, were constructed in southern Lordaeron. Guarded by both the paladins and the veteran soldiers of the Alliance, the camps proved to be a great success. Though the captive orcs were tense and anxious to do battle once more, the various camp wardens, based at the old prison-fortress of Durnholde, kept the peace and maintained a strong semblance of order. However, on the hellish world of Draenor, a new orcish army prepared to strike at the unsuspecting Alliance. Ner'zhul, the former mentor of Gul'dan, rallied the remaining orc clans under his dark banner. Aided by the Shadowmoon clan, the old shaman planned to open a number of portals on Draenor that would lead the Horde to new, unspoiled worlds. To power his new portals, he needed a number of enchanted artifacts from Azeroth. To procure them, Ner'zhul reopened the Dark Portal and sent his ravenous servants charging through it. The new Horde, led by veteran chieftains such as Grom Hellscream and Kilrogg Deadeye (of the Bleeding Hollow clan), surprised the Alliance defense forces and rampaged through the countryside. Under Ner'zhul's surgical command, the orcs quickly rounded up the artifacts that they needed and fled back to the safety of Draenor. King Terenas of Lordaeron, convinced that the orcs were preparing a new invasion of Azeroth, assembled his most trusted lieutenants. He ordered General Turalyon and the archmage, Khadgar, to lead an expedition through the Dark Portal to put an end to the orcish threat once and for all. Ophelia and Angis gladly offered themselves to the Alliance Expedition and followed under Khadgar, the two joined the forces that came to be known as the Sons of Lothar. Ophelia before making what she believed to be her ultimate sacrifice, gave her brother a golden medallion with a orange magical crystal which allowed him to hear her voice that was recorded magically within the crystal. Despite not seeing her brother Mael so often, she knew such bravery would've made him proud despite the grief and so she marched alongside her Alliance comrades. Turalyon and Khadgar's forces marched into Draenor and repeatedly clashed with Ner'zhul's clans upon the ravaged Hellfire Peninsula. Even with the aid of the high elf Alleria Windrunner, the dwarf Kurdran Wildhammer, and the veteran soldier Danath Trollbane, Khadgar was unable to prevent Ner'zhul from opening his portals to other worlds. Ner'zhul finally opened his portals to other worlds, but he did not foresee the terrible price he would pay. The portals' tremendous energies began to tear the very fabric of Draenor apart. As Turalyon's forces fought desperately to return home to Azeroth, the world of Draenor began to buckle in upon itself. Grom Hellscream and Kilrogg Deadeye, realizing that Ner'zhul's mad plans would doom their entire race, rallied the remaining orcs and escaped back to the relative safety of Azeroth. On Draenor, Turalyon and Khadgar agreed to make the ultimate sacrifice by destroying the Dark Portal from their side. Though it would cost their lives, and the lives of their companions, they knew that it was the only way to ensure Azeroth's survival. Even as Hellscream and Deadeye hacked their way through the human ranks in a desperate bid for freedom, the Dark Portal exploded behind them. For them, and the remaining orcs on Azeroth, there would be no going back. Ophelia survived the massive explosion, barely with massive wounds only to find her long trusted companion gazing upon her with blood dripping down his mouth. Ophelia approached him, placing her hand upon his forehead, like a mother to her dying son as her eyes filled with tears. Angis smiled placing his hand upon her cheek as her spoke his dying breath, "You had foreseen my fate mistress, and despite all that did all you could to give me the best years of my life." He coughed curling his lips in pain as his beard was painted with blood, "Thank ye, for being me best teacher and me best friend." Angis eyes would turn white as he lied lifeless on the ground. Ophelia's heart breaking in pieces as she took him back to Nethergarde Keep where she buried his body with great grief. The Burning Crusade Ophelia's visions remained even in the broken world that came to be known as Outland. During one of the hellish nights, Ophelia woke up from a dream, the vision of the Dark Portal reopening. Ophelia traveled quickly from Shattrath City up to Nethergarde Keep where the visions once again came to be. As the armies of Azeroth joined forces once more Ophelia felt relief, she could return home once again. But only after Illidan was de alt with. Ophelia joined the forces of Azeroth and Shattrath City marching into the Black Temple as the heroes of Azeroth ended Illidan's dark reign over the Outlands and finally allowing her to return home. After coming to Stormwind Ophelia was quickly updated by officers on the events that came to be, the horrors of the scourge and the near extinction of her race. Ophelia quickly teleported to her brother's location hoping her was still alive but was surprised to find his blue eyes turned green. For a moment she hesitated but after his shown affection and long explanation she softened to him, embracing her older brother happy that he survived such chaos. The Wrath of the Lich King After returning to Dalaran Ophelia quickly return to aid her faction in the battle against the Lich King. Following the Argent Crusade and the Knights of the Ebon Blade into the saronite castle of the God of Death and former Prince of Lordaeron Arthas Menethil. Cataclysm Ophelia aided the Kirin Tor forces into fighting against the cataclysm brought forth by Death Wing, the Aspect of Death. She fought bravely alongside the Alliance and Horde to put an end to the Twilight Hammer Clan. Pandaria Ophelia traveled to Pandaria, where she took a break from the war and continued her studies in the serenity of the land called Pandaria. She befriended many of the natives and aided the Lorewalkers in several missions learning much about the history behind the land covered by the mists. Ophelia's peace quickly ended as she was recalled into the Kirin Tor Offensive where she was forced to fight her kinsmen under Jaina Proudmoore in the Isle of Thunder. Ophelia joined the armies of the world and fought in the Siege of Orgrimmar, where she aided the adventurers against Garrosh's tyranny. After the events of Pandaria Ophelia returned to Dalaran where she remained in relatively peace for a few years. Warlords of Draenor When the Dark Portal was opened now to an alternate timeline that was Draenor, Ophelia as a member of the Sons of Lothar felt like it was her duty to join such incursion. She followed Khadgar once again into this cursed land and fought the Iron Horde. Through the entire battles, Ophelia was always aided Khadgar alongside other members and was where he was. After witnessing the death of Archimonde (As a background character) Ophelia returned home where she was able to rest in peace. Legion For a few years after the fall of Archimonde Ophelia's visions became darker and scarier. Often having dark nightmares, seeing thousands of demons burning and slaughter the people of Azeroth. her vision came to be as the Legion once again invaded the world of Azeroth and took Ophelia out of her studying desk back into the battlefield. Alongside the magi of the Kirin Tor Ophelia fought against the Legion bravely, striking as many demons as she could. When the battle was brought to Argus, Ophelia didn't hesitate twice before offering herself. In Argus Ophelia was captured by demons and tortured for information, before coming close to dying she was once again saved by her older brother who returned her to safety so she could prepare for the attack on the Burning Throne. Upon returning to Azeroth Ophelia retired from the Kirin Tor becoming a traveling scholar seeking only to expand her knowledge alongside a powerful nightborne chronomancer by the name of Vareth Darkmoon who expanded her magic knowledge far beyond she expected. Battle for Azeroth Throughout the entire war Ophelia refused to participate, taking this time to continue her studies until she stumbled upon her brother again. Now with him she seeks to explore the world she was not able to before. Personality Ophelia is a firm defender of Azeroth along with the forces of good, and believes love knows no boundaries. She has a very kind, warmth and gentle personality, and shows great heart and sympathy over others. She has such a great physical beauty and charisma that she charms elves, men, dwarves and even trolls or orcs. Ophelia never hid her pride as a powerful sage, she completely aware of her strength and never hides her intentions to ensure her dark visions do not come true. Ophelia stands for peace and stability, she has gained and harbored knowledge on most matters through long years of study and training, able to offer the wisest of advice and respected even by mighty dragons she met throughout many years. This wisdom is in fact added a lot by the natural abilities, Ophelia has seen the past and the future- Her knowledge passed down for generations of high elves and even Highborne of old before her. Ophelia saw their terror and also shared their wisdom, unable to even control most of her visions she was forced to learn what they did. However all this magical and combat prowess Ophelia offers nothing but kindness to those who hold good in their heart. Ophelia only uses her magic in combat when it is necessary and prefers to solve things with a good and calm conversation. She is not one to flash around her powers and prefers to observe the on-goings of the world. Ophelia's biggest fear are her constant nightmares, vision of terror and destruction. She sees through planes of existence, the past and even possible futures. Her starlight gaze reaches into stars and watches different planets, harboring not only the knowledge of her ancestors but the knowledge she acquired on her own through many years of war. Ophelia has motherly qualities, acting as a support for others, keeping them optimistic through dark adventures. Ophelia works hard most of the time, but enjoys relaxing near nature, sharing that touch with nature as some of her ancestors did. Many of her allies see her as a sanctuary, someone to go to when the time is dire which she with open arms accepts their burdens. Ophelia has the archetype personality of a counselor, she is devoted and wise. Innovative and individualistic, loyal to her allies with every fiber of her being. Compassionate, deep and harmonious Ophelia believes everything has a meaning and happens for some reason, conceptual to her core she stands high for her moral beliefs. A bit reserved to strangers in regard to physical touch, she is a sensitive woman determined by her visions and committed to her word. Ophelia often keeps most of her goal private, but motivates others to accomplish theirs. Ophelia is very imaginative, holistic, deliberate, original and independent. Calm and reserved, but quietly passionate and affectionate with those close to her. She is idealistic, and a good listener. Laid back and relaxed, but will work very hard and fight for a chosen cause. Ophelia has very high standards for herself, and is often hard on herself if she does not live up to these expectations. Ophelia is ambitious but in a way she wouldn't negatively affect those around her. Ophelia often blames herself for a lot of things that happened despite not having anything to do with it. She often finds solace in the tranquility of nature, meditating to calm her dark visions. Ophelia though in battle is no mere foe, upon assuming the aspect of vengeance Ophelia fights to kill. Allowing all her negative emotions; Doubt, fear, pride and anger to come out. When in this aspect Ophelia prefers melee combat as she believes magic is too pure to be used in such a negative way, dressed in black mail Ophelia sliced through necks, shooting arrows through heads, as she dances through the battlefield. At these moments she allows her ancestors to take over and fought in her stead, but this aspect is often hidden only when the time is absolutely dire. Ophelia's mind is often clouded with those dark visions, which she has been able to control to a certain extent over the last few hundred years. Appearance Lady Ophelia - "Lady of Autumn" - is an elven sage with extraordinary beauty, with her timeless features and cinnamon red hair. Ophelia was highly praised for her beauty, particular that of her eyes, which was a deep radiant blue, shot with starlight silver. Many who meet the Lady of Autumn speak of her exotic feline-shaped eyes as a vision of the stars, as if they could the stars that adorn The Great Dark Beyond along with the vivid blue fire. Some say that staring into her eyes brought memories of ages past as if a glancing upon several people at the same time. Locks of curly cinnamon red hair streamed down her shoulders like the cascade of a bronze waterfall. Her presence had a pure scent of Starlight roses mixed with sunfire flower, her hair also adorned with several magical leaves with several different colors from Autumn. Ophelia's eyelashes were long and adorned with a black eyeliner that followed the feline shape of her eyes, sharp at the edge and near the bridge of her nose. A golden eye shadow fading into black covers her upper eyelid gracefully. Ophelia's skin is pale as snow, like porcelain- nearly fragile. Her hands so delicate it appeared as if she could break like glass. Her face soft and taken care of, blush pink adorning her cheek often seen barefoot yet her feet are always clean as if she just had gotten out of the shower. Ophelia's lips are soft and chunky, slightly crooked in the shape of a heart, pink with sweet lipstick.Ophelia has pronounced cheekbones, trimmed nicely shaped eyebrows carefully brushed by her delicate petite hands. Ophelia was tall for most High elves, even the males of her kind reaching about 6'4 ft or 193 centimeters. Ophelia's body despite slimmer than a human is rather curvy and a bit muscular to support her combat training, well defined. Ophelia's bust-waist-hip is 94-60-90 inches (238-152-228) "The forest sings as she stands tall and fair. Ophelia is strong of mind, body and will. Even among her beautiful kin, she is accounted beautiful. Her hair cinnamon red like the leaves at the end of August, touched by the beautiful color of the sky during sunset. She is cunning and calm with a graceful gaze that would bring any goblin to his knees, a grace that even a cat would envy. She is however not all looks, the lady holds great power. Holding an ancient ring forged during the age of the Highborne empire by her predecessors. The ring rests upon her long slender finger, made with azure ore and leystone ore enchanted with powerful energy boosting spells. Ophelia nonetheless is a tremendous spellcaster even without the ring, her magical powers just not towering her beauty. Born and cursed by her father, Ophelia lived centuries horrified by the visions of possible futures, the past, different worlds, different planes of existence, the life of her ancestors and their knowledge slowly mixing into hers. Throughout her years of life she learned to harness this knowledge passed down from her predecessors to acquire to state of a Elven Sage, balancing nature and arcane on her hands. Gazing into the burning worlds under the Legion and feeling the heat of the eternal cinder of the Firelands forced Ophelia to grow faster, cared for her brother Ophelia became quite a archer and blade-master, using her melee combat when necessary when she wishes to avoid using her magic. Power doesn't lie on those who show them off, but on those who know when to use them at the right moments." -Angis Stormseeker Abilities Magic Ophelia however is no fey being, her beauty gives others the idea that she is pure and innocent but those who known her well know of the power the lady holds. She bears a great ancient ring from the Highborne empire. Her mystical powers transcendent her beauty, graceful flying through her hands. The nature of her magic is still not yet understood, many claim her eyes possess "True Sight" ''but her vision flows beyond that. A lot of Ophelia's power boost comes from the ancient ring on her finger -''Gariel'aen Ring of the Eternal Sight- but even without it she poses as a dangerous foe respected even by wyrms of different flights. Ophelia's most powerful school is that of divination, despite having six humans generation to master several types of magic Ophelia focused in the school of Life and Order. However, despite her incredibly enigmatic nature, Ophelia often avoids displaying her powers in large scales unless time is dire. She believes that magic should be respected and will use her physical prowess before she attempts using magic to bend her enemies or heal her allies. Melee combat Ophelia when she was young spent a lot of time dancing, she began imbuing that art into her fighting style. Spending hundreds of years practicing with her two one handed blades or her bow, using it as her primary form of combat. Ophelia has a deep respect for magic thus believing that violent situations can be dealt with melee honorable combat over spellcasting when not necessary. Her physical prowess is perhaps a common trait among her elder king, though Ophelia was reported to be nearly dancing in the battlefield, slicing the necks of her enemies swiftly and gracefully as the enemies watched her in awe. Mixing wushu acrobatics and mastery over her elven blades Ophelia makes up for a skillful fighter. Professions Ophelia often spends time in the wilds, she often finds comfort in watching flowers bloom. The delicacy when they bloom bring her soul peace and serenity, Ophelia often caress these flowers. Throughout the many years of her life, Ophelia learned many things including things that could be considered careers. (Here are some of the professions she is quite adept on it, given the long amount of years Ophelia had enough time to practice those given she spent most for her life studying and practicing.) -Herbalist. -Alchemist. -Arcanosmithing. -Singer. -Enchanting. -Cooking. -Dancing. Linguistics Ophelia had many years to study languages and through her arcane abilities Ophelia has learned to speak many languages. The most difficult one of those languages would be draconic, she knows small portions of Kalimag and Titanic but not enough to speak fluently. The most common languages Ophelia knows from the Horde and Alliance aside from Gutterspeak. Another language Ophelia learned to speak oddly enough was Eredun, a dark language that she dares not to speak, it is unknown how she learned such foul language but it leaves a foul after-taste in her mouth as she has stated before. These are the rare languages she speaks, but it isn't to cast a arcane linguistic which allows her to understand the language she wishes for, a common spell known among other casters. Vision Ophelia was cursed by her father with enchanted eyes, near her eyes inscriptions carved into her skin glowing bright during her visions, an easy way to know when she is having those visions. When Ophelia has these visions her eyes move upwards turning blank and her body twitches in pain. These visions are often foul, she has learned to use them in many ways including to her benefit. Not all visions force her to roll her eyes and twitch, some of them appear like memories. Some visions bring so much darkness around her mind that Ophelia can be seen shivering in fear, for many years she has feared these visions as for hundreds of years she was unable to control them. Much like a far seer Ophelia was gifted with the perfect eyes of a diviner, yet sometimes she will refer to her visions as a curse. Items of power - Outfit -''Saela'nye the Crown of Autumn'': A beautiful winged crown, gifted to her by her ancestors. The crown sits atop of her forehead, thin shaped roots tangled between the luscious hair. The crown adorned with a blue crystal at its center, forged with Leystone ore and Azure ore ore bathed in gold. The gemstone enchanted with a protection spell to guard her mind from spells boosting her already wise mind from foul mind controlling spells. Depending on how strong are the spells, enemies attempting to control her mind may notice the first ward protecting her mind. -''Val'tharel Cloak of Greater Protection'': A beautiful cloak adorned with Azure ore metallic feathers on the outer layer and runecloth on the inner layer. The metallic cloak can be use to block large blows or explosions. Even arrows flying in her direction given the strength of Azure ore. Forged long ago by her ancestors and given to her by her mother. -''Nyem'el Spaulders of the Stars'': Plates of azure ore adorning the shoulders with a second layer of leystone mail, ley crystals adorn the plated area glowing with energy imbued into the item. Wrapped around the azure ore plate runecloth enchanted with a simple arcane brilliance spell. Forged and enchanted by two Highborne brothers who were a arcanosmith and a masterful tailor in Zin'Azshari. -''Gal'thoreth Greatcloak of Mists'': Runecloth lined with metallic feathers forged with azure ore, the runecloth enchanted with a greater invisibility spell and a powerful ward. The ward is made to block physical and magical damage. The cloak has three charges before requiring the wearer to recharge its energies. -''Kalo'reth Robes of the Dawnreaver'': Wore long ago by a masterful spellcaster, a noble within kingdom of Zin'Azshari. The robes are protected by a outer layer of azure ore plates with several runes written in Thalassian, lined with leystone ore, ley crystals adorning several parts of the garments tailored with runecloth. Underneath the robes a mail shirt made of azure ore as well to protect against physical and magical blows. -''Sal'aviel Chains of Azsuna'': A leather belt adorned by a beautiful azure ore chain and a leystone ore buckle, a elvish symbol right over the buckle with a ley crystal at the center. Along the belt several potions, a pouch with herbs, and another azure ore chain holding together Xynia, Tome of the Ancient Keepers. -''Baelthuum, Legguards of the Timeless Watcher'': Runecloth adorned by azure ore plates with a agility and movement speed enchantment. The wearer's movement speed is increased alongside with their agility through a passive spell activated by the inscriptions. -''Goriel Gauntlets of the Leyweaver'': Azure ore gauntlets protecting the casters hand with a ley crystal at its center. The gauntlet contains a coil like spell that allows the caster to draw ley energy from nearby sources. On the left hand within the gauntlet hundreds of lines forged with truesilver and elementium, sharp as a blade the lines transfer energy from the caster to the lines or they can work as direct links once they touch the ground turning the area into a draining focus point. -''Bracers of the Masterful Conjurer'': Two azure ore bracers, thin and bathed in trillium ore. At the center two gems infused with a conjuration spell that can be used when the caster is casting a conjuration spell, otherwise they have no effect. -''Wrappings of the Astral Walker'': Bandages wrapped around the wearer's foot with several runes inscribed. These runes allow the caster to levitate or water-walk with ease. -''Gariel,'' Ring Armor of the Ley Keeper: On the wearer's left hand a finger armor that links directly with Goriel Gauntlets of the Leyweaver, which aids the caster in manipulating the direction of the strings to either cause damage to the enemy, enhance magical casting or trap enemies. -''Ophyel, Ring of the Elder Sage'': Forged long ago by Ophelia's ancestors the ring was gifted to her by her predecessors after she was guided by her visions to where the ring was hidden. A elementium band, bathed in white trillium ore enchanted with magic boosting spells. Alongside the runes on the band that are written in Thalassian, several other runes written in Kalimag with different dialects, each runes set for elemental manipulation allowing the caster to manipulate different elements during combat. The ring was first forged by Sal'thery Eversinger, a noble in Zin'Azshari famous for her magical abilities only to be assassinated in her sleep. The ring was hidden in an ancient tomb on the Eastern Kingdom inside Highborne ruins, only to be found by Ophelia who was guided by her visions. Ophelia wears the ring with pride but avoids using its powers unless absolutely necessary. -''Shal'tonarien, Mirror of Visions'': A ancient mirror created by an ancient Highborne sorcerer imbued with chronomatic and divination spells. The ring is able to tap into its ley crystal core to grant similar visions to that of Ophelia's eyes, the ring drains surrounding energies if it requires allowing the user to see different future possibilities, alternate timelines, worlds, planes of existence and even the past. To see into the past it requires a magical essence using the law of sympathy to seek different ley coordinations which such events transcended in whatever period of time it was. Beautiful adorned with lines similar to roots the mirror can also be used to check yourself out. Sometimes even revealing one's true appearance to themselves. -''Elune's, Lunar Figurine of Greater Banishment'': A powerful trinket forged within the Sisterhood of Elune prior to the War of the Ancients, by tapping into life forces nearby calling upon nature's wrath to banish creatures that do not belong on Azeroth or silencing dangerous spells. The trinket can only be used ONCE a day and renders the caster unconscious by sending blasting waves of nature and arcane force throwing those nearby off their foot then dispelling spells nearby, altering the wearer's physical form during the casting into some dark coloration. Banishment for greater demons, large spells and other magical properties. -''Savaemni, Pendant of the Protection'': Increases wearer magical protection, decreasing the damage received by spells and their kinetic force. A second skin is formed around the caster invisible to the naked eye, protecting them from low or high temperatures as well. Weapons and Spelltome -''Twin Blades of the Fallen Wrathseeker'': Azure ore blades lined with truesilver with ley crystals adorning the pommels these curved blades were the true demon slayers during the War of the Ancients. Used by the battlemage Kaliel Wrathseeker, he slaughtered and shredded demons to pieces. Only after standing atop piles of demon bodies was that Kaliel met his end, and the blades were long but forgotten. Enchanted with inscriptions at the edges, they cut through magical properties just as much as they cut through bones. -''Dalael Staff of the Starkeeper'': A beautiful staff with a ley crystal at its center, appears almost as if it was removed from a tree as the roots wrap around the center of the crystal. The staff can be used for melee combat or magical combat, enhancing the casters spells if the caster chooses the cast their spells through the crystal. -''Namo'rin Bow of the Windkeeper'': A beautiful longbow forged with azure ore, and a azure ore line. Rumors speak of the bow which shoots arrows in curves cutting through the wind making almost a singing sound. Gifted to Ophelia at a young age when she was still practicing melee combat and hunting through the peaceful woods of the Eversong forest.